Lilac Ribbons
by Akumu-chama
Summary: While Watari is out buying cooking supplies for L's sugar cravings, he comes in contact with Hinata. He offers little Hinata a job as L's baker because he's become quite busy while Crimson eyes watch Hinata eagerly. You all guess the pairings :3 Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

This is the brand new story: "Lilac Ribbons!" First time writing a Death Note fanfic so correct me if I make any mistakes at acting like their characters :3 I'm going to try my best to not have the character's acting completely like themselves :P Maybe just a little… Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new story and I hope it gets lots of reviews. If all of you don't like the pairings, well I didn't ask you to come here and read my shit. But… If you do like the pairings and I complete disappoint you… Well, then I can't really change anything about the except try to be a better writer ^^;; Well, enough of mai rambling… On to the new story!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Job~

The older man, known as Watari, walked down the cooking aisle, having to buy baking stuff for more of L's cravings for treats. As he made his way towards the last bag of flour, a young girl with long black hair seemed to be eyeing it as well. They both reached out and grabbed the same bag, making them both retract their hands and look up to each other.

"I'm sorry, Miss. You may have the last bag, I'll just go look in a different store," Watari gestured, always being the gentleman.

"N-No, I apologize… Y-You may have it, y-you probably need it more than me anyways," The young heiress murmured shyly, picking the flour and handing it to Watari.

Watari stared at the younger lady before him and studied her, wondering if she was in need of a job. Petite form, pale soft skin, Long black hair, and pale lilac eyes. Guilt built inside Watari when he realized he had almost took flour from a lady who was blind.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Miss. I didn't see that you were blind… Please take the flour, I'm fine looking for another store who has them," Watari pushed, trying to convince the petite blind woman that she was better off with the flour than he was.

"B-Blind…? N-No, I-I'm not blind, sir. M-My eyes just have a color problem… They were originally supposed to be dark violet but they faded into white as I grew older," The small lady explained, playing with her index fingers as she looked up to him.

Now, Watari felt even more stupid. Sure, it was hard to not mistaken the young woman of being blind but how terribly rude was it to give her the flour just because she was blind? As he tried to gather his thoughts, the young lady caught his attention by introducing herself.

"B-By the way, my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. Its nice to meet you," Hinata murmured softly, a sweet smile playing across her lips.

"I'm Watari… If you don't mind me asking, Hinata-san, would you like a job?"

"A-A job…? Y-You're not asking me if I want to be a prostitute or a-a dancer, are you?"

"N-No, of course not… It's just, I was picking up flour and other baking things because my… son happens to love all of them… Have you heard of the Detective, L?" Watari asked, chuckling at first to her question of being recruited as a prostitute.

"Of c-course… He's the detective who caught Kira, right…?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, I happen to be his baker… I love doing things for him, don't get me wrong, but I seem to be getting busier and busier… You wouldn't mind baking for him, would you?"

It wasn't like Watari to just ask any stranger to be in L's presence but this girl seemed to be sweet and sincere. It also wouldn't be bad for L to be friends with a lady. Of course, Watari would do a background check on her but if everything went out well then Hinata would fit perfectly at the hotel that L was staying at.

As for Hinata, this was a wonderful opportunity to show her worth to her family and of course to the kids at school. She hid herself behind her large jacket and baggy pants but it would be useful that people would be aware that she was working under someone so powerful and known as L. It may be just a baking job but there's always a first for something, right?

"I-I would love to bake for L-sama!" Hinata exclaimed feeling elated.

"Wonderful. It would be best for you to pack up clothes because you'll be living at the hotel for awhile. It doesn't bother you, does it?"

Hinata shook her head and took out a small piece of paper, writing down her number. She handed it over to Watari and smiled sweetly. He bid his farewell and left from aisle onto the check out area. As Hinata thought more and more about what just happened, she slapped her forehead at being so gullible. What if this man had nothing to do with L and was suck a crazy lunatic who was planning to call her for the rest of her life? Hinata left the store once she was done shopping, feeling incredibly stupid. As she reached her house, she put away all the groceries and left to her room, needing a nap. It was barely Saturday and she had already made a terrible mistake.

~Meanwhile~

Watari's finger's clicked against the keyboard as he searched for this Hinata Hyuuga. It seems that she didn't give him an alias. It was a bit odd for a young girl just openly give out her information but Watari just guessed that she was excited about being able to work for L. As he studied her information, he didn't notice that someone else was watching everything that he was doing with curious, crimson eyes.

Watari found nothing wrong with this girl so he called her number and left her a voicemail, telling her that it was he and he would be picking her up the next day at about ten o'clock in the morning. He hung up the phone and turned off his computer but not before someone else had copied all the information about Hinata Hyuuga and was now studying her picture and her information.

~In an abandoned mansion on the far side of town, in the opposite direction of where L lived.~

"Hmmm, So L is taking in a new girl…? By the name of Hyuuga Hinata," spoke the man that sat behind his laptop, completely surrounded by empty jars. He smiled and licked his lips hastily before closing his laptop and stood up, his black arched and his bare feet making their way to a different room. There, he began to right messily, making his plans for the little Hyuuga.

Sadly, Little Hinata didn't know the kind of mess she was getting herself into. Sure, it was just a cute like baker's job but it really was just the beginning of the brawl between the World's best detective and the world's best serial killer. Of course, no one knew what they were getting themselves into. I guess we'll just have to find out how this odd little story is, huh?

* * *

Dear Readers,

Ending to my first chapter to "Lilac Ribbons," Hope you all liked it and I hope for a lot of people to continue reading. I would enjoy the reviews but then again, I might be off better writing just Naruto stories… *Shrugs.* I suppose I'll let the reader's decide… Should I continue this story…? Or should I never try writing a Death Note story and just stick with Naruto? It's all of your decisions :3 And I'll be sure to update as soon as I can once I get the first ten answers. Sooo…

Continue? Or give up? Your choice.

-Aku-chama~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Hinata had just gotten the voicemail from Watari and bit her bottom lip as she stared down at her phone, unsure of what to do. What if he wasn't lying and he really was offering her a job to be able to work under L? But what if he was some crazy rapist who wanted to gang rape her? So many possibilities that little Hinata was having a hard time choosing.

"O-Okay… I'll simply toss a coin! H-Heads I go and T-Tails… I ignore it and move on w-with my life."

Sighing to herself, she pulled out a copper penny that seemed to be permanently dirty from old age. Placing it slightly on top of her thumb nail, she flicked it upward and watched it spin. Catching it and clutching it tightly in her pale petite hands, she watched as she slowly unfolded her shut fingers. Her eyes widened as she saw the face of Old Abe.

"W-Well… I g-guess I'm going. B-Better get ready."

Hinata happened to still be in her pajamas since it was a Saturday morning. Standing up, she lazily made her way to her bathroom to begin her morning as well as her day. Moments later, Hinata stepped out of her bathroom refreshed from the shower she had taken. Smiling to herself, she walked towards her dresser and pulled out some soft pink undergarments. Letting her towel drop around her feet, she pulled on her undergarments and shivered a bit. A white tank top with the words: "Rhinestone Eyes," spread across the chest area was placed carelessly onto the bed as well as some jean shorts that went slightly passed her knees. She pulled on her tank top and watched it slide with her curves, fitting her perfectly. She lifted her shorts and buttoned them up, staring into the mirror that hung on her wall. Beside the mirror was a black jacket that was baggy and a bit large. It hung from its hoodie. Hinata placed it on her and pushed her arms through, smiling as it loosely clung to her body. She brushed her straight black hair easily and pulled them into two low pigtails. Black converse were placed on her feet and she was ready to go, her phone it her back pocket and some extra money just in case in the other.

With determination, she stepped out of her room and downstairs, checking one of the clocks on the wall. It was about ten minutes before ten. She slid down with ease and stepped into the kitchen, making herself a hot warm bowl of Peach Oatmeal. After letting it cook, she forced the hot oatmeal down and started to step out the door when someone called out to her.

"Hinata, where on earth are you going?" Questioned Neji with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I-I didn't h-have much time t-to explain to you, N-Nejinii-sama. I-I'm going to go check out a j-job that I might h-have to live at. I-I'll be sure to visit though, s-so don't worry."

Neji was about to respond but was thankfully silenced by a horn. Hinata smiled sheepishly and dashed out of the house, making her way to Watari's shiny black car and smiling sweetly. She opened the passenger's door and looked up to him.

"I-If you don't mind, I-I'd like to be able to check out where I'll be working then bring a-all my stuff n-now. You don't m-mind, D-Do you?"

Watari shook his head and smiled warmly, gesturing for her to get in the car. Hinata nodded and sat herself in the passenger's seat, feeling Watari beginning to move. She watched Neji stand at the doorway, watching her leave with a worried expression.

"Right well before you begin your job, L would like to meet you. He said he's like to have the last judgment on whether you were capable of making good sweets."

Hinata listened to her words as Watari drove among the different lanes, explaining himself. Was she really going to be able to meet the official L? Or was all this some sort of hoax, meant to prove Hinata's idiocy. Hinata wondered as Watari continued to speak. Completely missing everything, Hinata looked up to Watari with a curious expression as he stopped speaking. Eventually, Watari halted to a stop and stepped out of the car. Hinata stared at the five-starred restaurant, amazed at how beautiful it looked. The passengers door opened and it seemed to reveal a courteous Watari. He smiled and Hinata realized he was waiting on her. Scrambling off the seat, Hinata stood beside the door and smiled sheepishly.

"Y-You didn't have to open the d-door for me, W-Watari-san…"

"It's the right thing to do. Now, shall we go and meet L?"

Hinata heart raced as she nodded and both entered the hotel. Hinata's mind pounded with thoughts as she kept her eyes on the floor. Just what was she going to say? Watari seemed to be pretty official with all of this since it was a five-starred restaurant and all. The two stepped into an elevator and waited, the silence so thick that one might've been able to cut through it with a butter knife.

"Are you nervous, Hinata-san?" Watari questioned, being able to see her emotions through her face.

She stubbornly shook her head and took a deep breath, holding it in and letting it out as the elevator doors opened. She stepped through and stared at the door that lied at the very end of the hallway. _Could that be L-sama's door…? _Her questioning only kept even more thoughts in her head and before she knew it, she was walking into the room of L and standing behind his lean form.

His back arched and his fingers busily clicking, L sat in his weird position. He wore his usual attire, a long sleeved white sweatshirt with some normal blue jean pants. No socks or shoes so that basically summed up his whole outfit.

"Excuse me, L, but I have brought in the new baker. Would you like to meet her?"

The clicking stopped and Hinata was soon staring into the dark black abysses of his eyes. She struggled to not blush and stared into his, her lilac eyes flickering with so much emotion. He leaned back and stood up, still arched. He began to circle her with curious eyes.

It wasn't the first time he had seen a girl. It just happened to be the first time he was so interested. Her eyes were beautiful in his opinion on her body itself looked so petite and fragile.

Watari watched L examine his new little baker and bid his farewell, walking out to go tend to his own duties. Hinata was frozen on spot. Her heart pounded against her rib cage from being this close to a man. Not to mention how it was L's face who was this close to her face. Unable to keep it down, her face changed its color into a cherry red, making L take a step back and smile.

He gestured her to his coffee table and sat down. Hinata walked to the opposite side and sat down, folding her leg over her knee, looking down to the tea that had been prepared for them both.

"The tea has gone cold so it's best to just talk? You seem like you would be eligible to become my baker but I do not want an air head as a baker. So let me ask you… Are you an airhead?"

Hinata shook her head innocently. Sure, she had low self-esteem but she surely didn't think of herself as an airhead. L smiled to her response and picked up a little bear cookie, eating it. He offered Hinata some but she politely declined and continued to talk with L.

This sort of thing was nice… It wasn't as hard as she had thought to talk openly with L. He interested her and he seemed to be interested in him. She was now fully convinced that this was real L. Playful crimson eyes watched from the security eyes, growing angry.

Beyond Birthday watched the two, twisting his face with disgust. L now had a new toy and B.B. wanted to snatch it away and destroy it in front of him. His angered boiled inside him as he watched them both enjoying themselves. B.B. would take care of it. Oh, he would…

Time passed and Hinata bid her good bye to L and left the hotel earlier than expected. Because it was earlier, Watari wasn't able to take her home so she walked as the night grew close. Shadows crept against the surfaces of objects, frightening Hinata as she walked towards her large home. Upon passing by an old alley, Hinata felt two cold hands clasp themselves over her mouth and pull her inside.

Eyes widening, she struggled and fought against him but immediately stopped when she heard 4 words.

"This toy… _Is mine."_

_

* * *

_

Dear Readers~

Did you all like this chapter? Eh... I think I did a little good? :P Ehehehe... I'm hopeless =w= Btw, I love that song by the Gorillaz :D Rhinestone Eyes? Duhhh! Lol xD Anyways I hope for all of your reviews and... I love all my fans x3! Ten reviews and I'll update~! :D

-Aku-chama~ ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Hinata fell still in his arms as he whispered threateningly into her ear, speaking words that were so sickeningly sweet that it made her stomach in uneasiness.

"Ah, yes, so that imbecile L has gotten himself a new baker... The last one was nice... But she didn't exactly live up to my standards. Especially her taste when it comes to strawberry pastries..."

While the young Beyond Birthday continued his conversation on the different variations dealing with strawberry dishes, Hinata's eyes roamed the darken alleyway. She made it seem like she was carefully listening to his words and every once in awhile, she noticed how his grip on her would release then tighten when he noticed his laziness when dealing with a captive. His mistake repeated over and over while Hinata counted in her head silently to herself and once she got to her lucky number thirteen, she pushed all the strength to her legs and luckily pushed out of his longing arms and toward the exit of the shady alleyway. Hinata's ears listened but she heard no hurried footsteps or no yelling. Once she got to the very edge of the exit of the alleyway, she looked back only to see nothing. He let her go? What an odd kidnapper.

After that odd little scene, Hinata hastily made her way to the Hyuuga estate with a worried expression. She certainly didn't want to face that man again and hopefully, she'll pay more attention when passing by shady, suspicious looking alleyways. Once the petite Hyuuga got passed the front gates and through the little garden found in the very front of the large estate, she unlocked the door and silently slid in. Outside, dusk was taking place and the brightly burning sun was creeping bellow the tall trees. As Hinata placed her shoes off to the side, she walked silently into the kitchen and found no one inside except her younger sister Hanabi.

Long brown hair falling over her shoulders and the signature ivory eyes that all the other Hyuugas' had. She had the expression of her stern father and the force of her older cousin, Neji. Hinata inherited her mothers grace and serenity while Hanabi took in the cold, reckless behavior of both her father and the lack of attention as well as love that she didn't receive.

"Onee-sama? Isn't it a little late for you to be coming home? New job keeping you busy?"

"Y-Yeah... Lots of stuff that L-s-sama needs," Hinata spoke, her tone hushed as she took an apple that sat in the middle of the table. Deciding it was best to eat something small, Hinata bit into the sour apple and smiled reassuringly to put Hanabi's suspicion to rest. Hanabi eyed her with the same eyes that their father, Hiashi, usually eyed her with and sighed, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"I miss having you at home... Neji is a pain and Dad hasn't gotten better... Highschool starts in a week for you and Middle School for me... You are gonna take me shopping for clothes, right," Hanabi questioned worringly, hoping that her sweet sister hadn't forgotten.

"O-Of course I will, H-Hanabi. I-I actually need to be clothes s-shopping myself s-since at school, we have uniforms..."

Hanabi sighed with relief and smiled as Hinata finished her apple, licking her lips. As Hanabi and Hinata ended their small talk, Hinata walked up the stairs to her room and shut it behind her. She had already asked Hanabi to inform her father that she was home so all that needed to be done was a nice shower and well deserved nights rest. Was there really any point in informing anyone about the attack today? She wouldn't be able to provide answers for the obvious questions that she would be receiving. As said before, the alley was dark so there was no seeing how the man looked. If anything unusual were to happen again, Hinata would have to tell but as of now, it was best to just lay back and relax.

As Hinata showered and dressed herself for bed, she sat down in her lavender-sheeted bed and stared at her curtain-covered window. She could see very briefly of what was behind the curtains but still she could make out the shadows of the trembling tree's and the large buildings behind all that. Hinata yawned and smiled with content of the day (Except for the odd abduction) and shut her long-lashed, pupil-less eyes. While the tiny Hyuuga slept comfortably in her bed, she was unaware of the work being done in the "underground."

Light clicks were heard throughout the almost pitch black room. The man in the rolley chair sat with his back slightly hunched, the brightness of the computer screen showing up on his face. His crimson eyes read over the information as his brain ate up all the knowledge it was allowed to receive. He studied the map of the entire Hyuuga house with interested eyes and easily was able to hack into the type of security alarm that was placed among the estate. Yes, Beyond Birthday was seen as a stalker at this point but he certainly didn't feel like it. He wanted something and he was determined to get that "something." L was always the gifted child and always received what he wanted while Beyond Birthday was left with nothing. Actually, I stand corrected, Beyond Birthday had a friend in the Wammy house by the name of A. His best friend who would've been the successor but the pressure was too much and pushed him to the brink of suicide. His only friend in that orphanage. Suppose that was what drove the intelligent yet diligent Beyond Birthday away.

That is why B.B. is determined in getting this "thing" all to himself but of course, it wasn't going to be easy. Like every human being, she had a will of her own and wasn't going to walk to him with open arms. B.B. disliked the thought of it but he had to work and play his cards right when it came to this one girl. He might even have to come in contact with the might L but all of that was to come. As B.B. practiced over and over the hacking of the security alarm, he had only one though in his head and that was to see her one more time and to put her in her place. Not in a mean kind of way but basically start the long process of getting what he wants.

The next day was a normal Monday morning. Next morning was school which was only another burden that Hinata would have to deal with. After opening and peering out her window to see the first blanket of snow of the winter, Hinata started her morning but using the restroom, then getting dressed in a white sweatshirt that fell passed her waist and some lavender leggings along with some white snow boots. She placed a purple beanie on her head and walked downstairs with her phone in her pocket. She began making herself a warm bowl of blueberry oatmeal to keep her stomach warm and sat at the table. Her pocket began to vibrate and pulled out to see that she had received a txt message from Watari. The message read on like this:

"I hate to bother you so early in the morning to buy groceries but it seems that young L is in the mood of Dango and Strawberry Shortcake. Surely it wouldn't be too much trouble and when you come to the hotel, I shall pay you back for the money used. If not, I completely understand."

Hinata responded with a quick: "Its not a problem at all," and "I can pick it up on the way to the hotel so all is fine."

She received a quick thank you and heard the beep from her microwave. Pulling her hot oatmeal out, she blew on it softly and poured more milk inside to cool it off faster. Eventually once the oatmeal was cool enough, she ate all the oatmeal and dashed out the door without telling anyone. The snow sunk under her foot and just passed the front gates, she could see Wataris' car. Smiling, she walked towards the car while txt messaging Watari a thank you for sending a car. Her phone vibrated as she opened the door and she stared down at her phone.

"Um... Ms. Hinata, I didn't send any car for you."

Hinata looked up to see in the back seat of the car was her abductor, Beyond Birthday. He sat with a wide grin and reached forward, grabbing the feeble Hinata by the wrist and yanking her into the car, shutting the door behind her.

Dear Readers,

Uhm... I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize... I'm just not used to the whole Notepad thing since Microsoft Word kinda... Stopped working for me. Anyways, Here is the third chapter of Lilac Ribbons and bear with me a little. I've probably made a few mistakes involving the story line but just bear with me please . I decided to have the time take place in Winter cause in winter, you can always wear cute clothes :D Lol, Hope you all enjoyed and will be updating the others :3 (Hopefully) Bye Byee~

-Aku-chama w


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Hinatas' eyes widened as she sat in the arms of her captor, as still as she could be and as lifeless as her limbs would allow. Frozen in fear of what he might do to her in the darkened windows of this car. He smiled as he ran his long pale fingers through her ebony locks. He placed his chin atop of her head and laced his arm protectively over her stomach, keeping her from squirming. Of course, she did nothing of the sort but he didn't want to give her chance to either.

"Ms. Hinata… It is I, the same man from in the alley. Do not fret, I am not here to do obscene things to you and you are not here to be harmed. Please bear with me and simply give me a chance to explain myself."

Was this really the man from before…? Who so easily told her that she was his and that L wouldn't have something that was his…? So much more enjoyable and his voice was like silk, the words coming out so precise and so sincere… Hinata shook her head, regaining control of her limbs and sat up straight, her back pressed against his firm chest.

"Please, Ms. Hinata… I am willing to show you myself… My face. Do you think it is that easy even after the Kira incident…? You are a respectable girl… Please, just allow me to speak."

Hinatas' eyes softened as she listened to his pleads and lightly placed her hand on the arm that was possessively held over her stomach. She lightly began to pull, not feeling comfortable with being in this unknown mans' arms. Any man for that matter but you understand the point. B.B. was hesitant at first but gave in and lifted his arm from her which she gingerly pulled away and scooted away slowly. She turned her porcelain face in his direction and saw him and for what he was. Very light skin, looking almost sickly pale with crimson eyes that resembled sort of the ones that L-sama had… Dark hair turned in the way of L-sama's aswell… Even a white sweat shirt and some dark jean pants. Was this man trying to be L-sama? They looked exactly like twins… Except for the eyes, that is. She turned her entire body so that her back pressed lightly against the car door. B.B. made a move to stop her from doing what he thought she would do but stopped when he saw her hands placed on her lap.

"W-Who are you…? A-And why have you been harassing m-me?" Hinata questioned with her dear lavender eyes narrowed in concern. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and pursed his lips into a straight line…

"My name… Is Beyond Birthday. My reasons… Later on, I will inform you… You see, I trust you with my name. I trust that you will not inform L of our little meeting so I will make this short for the sake of the suspicions that damned man might have after you thanked him for my car."

Hinata figured he spoke of Watari but pushed away her want to argue and listened. He continued to watch her with his eyes and frowned a little, leaning in close to her face and placing a finger on her chin. She could feel his breath against her face as she reached up and grabbed his hand, wanting him to let her go.

"To put it simply, Ms. Hinata, you do belong to me… And only me. The wretched L is to not lay a finger on you… For this is all _mine_~" With that said, he ran a slender finger down her neck and collarbone.

Her lavender eyes narrowed in anger at this display of him stating that he owned her. What right did he have to tell her that? With that in mind, Hinata brought back a hand and easily slapped him across the face.

His face stung, his right cheek burning bright red with a painful sensation but Hinata held no guilt. This was truly out of character for the shy Hyuuga but Beyond Birthday said nothing. She simply smiled and the door unlocked. Taking notice, the Hyuuga eyed him suspiciously and immediately opened the door, taking her leave. She saw that he had dropped her off right in front of the hotel which L stayed out. She looked back to see the car but it was already driving off. This man truly was odd. Biting her bottom lip, she entered the hotel.

Was she going to tell Watari and L about the B.B. incident? She hadn't even properly met L yet so how would they react to her reporting the harassment? She sighed to herself, troubled and decided to just ignore the little event that happened today. Still, the words he told her bugged her completely. Why would L want to touch her and how exactly did this Beyond Birthday know of any of this?

_Things just seemed to get more curious.._

* * *

Dear readers,

Yeaah, It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm horrible, I know.. But I'll try to update more if I can.. Just.. Look forward to more chapters?

-Aku-chama~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Slender fingers wrapped themselves around the handle of the hotel door and little Hyuuga Hinata opened the heavy door, stepping inside quickly. As the door closed behind her, she looked around to see the many occupants that were staying in the hotel including the workers. Her keen lilac eyes were able to spot the front desk and she easily made her way through the many busy workers, stopping at the front desk and waiting for the attention from the man who quickly typed.

"One moment, ma'am… Let me finish this really quick…"

Hinata gave a curt nod and took notice of the man's handsome features. His hair was a light brown that grew a little passed his shoulders and was held in a low pony tail. He wore the usual attire they had at the hotel consisting of three main colours, being blue, white, and black. As he finished his typing, Hinata looked over her text messages to see which room number she was meant to go into.

Room 131.

She looked up to see the man patiently waiting and hastily put away her phone, giving a soft apology. He merely brushed it off and continued on with what he needed to say.

"Now, miss, would you like a room here?" he questioned, looking through a book where she was to sign in if she wanted a room.

"Ano… N-No, I am here to see someone actually…"

"Ah! Well, may I please have your name and the room number? I'll give a call up and see if it's alright to send you up." He gave a friendly smile which made Hinata feel a bit nervous as she nodded and continued in her sweet voice.

"M-My name is H-Hyuuga Hinata and the r-room number is 131."

With the knowledge he needed, he picked up a phone and dialed the number of the room, earning a greeting and asking his question. Hinata simply waited for him to finish and looked around, admiring the lovely lobby they had here. Her attention was acquired when the man told her she was able to go up and she gave a happy smile, thanking him and stepping over to an elevator where she clicked the button to go up and waited. Her back was pressed against the cold metal inner walls of the elevator and she gave a soft sigh, waiting for the doors to slide open. Once they did, Hinata walked down the hallway and searched for the room number.  
Quite some time had passed but thankfully, Hinata was able to find room 131. She gave a soft knock to the door and waited, hearing the lock unlock and the watched as the door swung open. There stood Watari.

"Ah, Ms. Hinata, I was worried that you were able to come! I was a bit worried when I received your message. All is well, yes? You had no difficulties in getting here?"  
Hinata couldn't help but smile at the worry lacing Watari's words. She simply shook her head and explained that she was confused but she got to the hotel okay. The only difficulties she really had been with finding the room.

"Well that is good, Hinata-san. Now we should certainly meet the man you will be baking for, right?"

A blush graced Hinata's usual pale cheeks and she nodded as she was gestured to the room beside the room they were currently in. Hinata tried to get her mind of the whole "Meeting L," thing so she looked around the room.

The walls were painted a very light orange with the texture of sponging instead of actually being painted. Famous paintings hung from the walls and cabinets were found around the hotel room. The room itself had actual consisted of two rooms including a smaller room to the side for the bed. No doubt a room of this much space had probably cost quite a bit. She wasn't surprised though. Sitting around on the any surface were ingredients for cakes and such and bits of wrappers of candy. Of course L had been the one to inhabit this room. She was only a few steps and sooner than she had wanted, she was standing in front of the famous detective who was able to punish Kira himself, L.

He was as she had thought in her mind. Pale skinned, dark eyes, black hair that was longer but not too long, and dark circles hung under his eyes. But those eyes weren't directed towards her. Instead, they were directed toward a computer screen that he busily typed at. Hinata shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for L to finish his duties. She took notice that he sat in a very odd fashion, making him hunched over. It was a curious sight to see him sit like that. He side-glanced over to Hinata and finished whatever he was doing, finishing up eventually; then, stretching his stiff muscles.

"Ah yes… My new baker. Hyuuga Hinata, Age 17, Heiress to the Hyuuga name and… Lover of sweets…?"

Hinata was quite surprised at all the information he had found on her but then it struck her that he spent the majority of his time doing things on the internet. She nodded silently and held out a shy hand as he eyed it suspiciously. He simply pinched her index finger and lightly shook it.

"So, Ms. Hyuuga, What knowledge do you have on cakes…?"

"C-Cakes…," spoke the shy Hyuuga to herself before a large array of cakes appeared in her mind. "I know cakes that come from England, Austria, Germany, Japan, Scotland, and of course, America."

Hinata knew a couple of other places that had lovely sweets but those were her main ones. L nodded as he continued to observe little Hinata. He placed a hand over his mouth as he watched her with his emotionless black eyes.

"Okay… Then you will make me a cake today. Choose whichever cake you wish. It will be your test if you are to be my baker because I will not eat the garbage of some amateur baker. I am not saying you are one but simply leave if you are a amateur in this type of field."

Field.

Field of cakes…? Isn't that a bit odd?

Hinata simply nodded and thought for a moment as L continued to talk to her just to keep the conversation. When he was finished, Hinata was brought to a kitchen. Really? Now this hotel room had a kitchen. This place never ceased to amaze her, did it? Hinata shook away her thoughts and turned her head to Watari with a questioning stare when he gave a cough to gain her attention.

"I will not be here to observe your actions so please don't poison L-sama," he joked, continuing on with what he needed to say, "-though I trust that you will make a remarkable cake for him. If I'm back by the time you're done, I'll be sure to try some."

Hinata gave a happy smile and nodded as he bid goodbye and she was left alone with a whole bunch of pastry ingredients. Now onto the cake… Which one, which one… Her eyes lit up and she immediately got to work when she found the right cake she was looking for.

Sachertorte~ 

* * *

Dear Readers,

I hope you all liked this chapter of "Lilac Ribbons!" Heh, I already have a new idea for a new story and the pairing will be… Heh, you'll have to keep up with me updating to know just what pairing it is! Btw, I plan to update all my stories before I start with the new one since I already came up with a new story beforehand. Just keep a look for my new story and I'm certain you will all love it! It actually came from a previous dream… Anyways, Reviews please and I shall be working on… This World? Or the other? Next! So… uh… Keep an eye out! D Bye bye!

-Aku-chama!


	6. Sorry, Bro's

Hey you guys…

Sadly, I have posted this message to say that I'm going to give up on my current four stories that I have started on this account. I've decided that I wanted to actually make a new account on here :3 Probably BellalalaNyanx3 Or some shit like that… Look up that name o.o Alright? Anyways… I will continue my writing and I shall continue to take requests and all that.. I'm really sorry for all this but I just have my reasons for doing this. Hopefully, I have fans who will continue on to subscribe to my next account and if you have any requests then please do go ahead and pm me ^^ Anyways… I guess I'll see you all on my other account :3 Remember,** BellalalaNyanx3.**


End file.
